


Parting ways

by Alexasnow



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Violence, does not follow games sequence of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidney runs in trouble, and has to turn to George for help, making things more complicated for them both</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Things are changing

George had been watching over two new young assassins, and it seemed they were causing him no end of trouble. He was having to run himself ragged cleaning up their messes, they were totally unaware of this of course, it was a thankless job.

He was a good friend and I often gave him counsel. It was my job to give the assassins someone to speak to in confidence; George had been my advocate to the council. The council didn’t appreciate my holding to the assassin’s confidentiality, but it was sacrosanct to me. I was their support, not the councils spy; I got assassins the help they needed. I knew my withholding of information to them would lead to my job being cut, as I didn’t serve the purpose they were hoping for.

Sadly I had found out today, that my role was no more. So I was unemployed, I would have to go elsewhere, I was feeling sorry for myself when George walked into my office looking especially run down, his shoulders slumped, when he looked up at me his eyes strained.

“George, you look like you have had a rough day” I stated softly. I knew it was not my job anymore, but who was I to refuse him a listening ear.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” he sighed heavily.

Dropping into the chair before me, he looked up “Looking lovely as ever I see” he smiled through exhaustion.

“Not appropriate George” I warned.

“It is always appropriate to tell a beautiful woman she is such”

My cheeks flushed “You didn’t come here to embarrass me did you, what is on your mind?”

“Nothing new really, I just enjoy your company, and I heard a rumor about yourself, I came to offer my condolences”

“News travels fast” I sighed.

“I think their foolish, you did so much good, and should have been allowed to continue, you have been a good friend to me. I don’t think I could have survived the Frye twins without your help”

“I was glad to help, its a difficult role you have there, mediator, mentor and assassin, a lot of roles that often conflict”

“Yes indeed, what are you going to do now?” he looked wistful.

“I do not know, it was rather sudden”

“I can’t believe they did this to you” he growled.

“I saw this coming George, they wanted me to reveal all told to me in confidence, and when I would not it was only a matter of time, I was amazed I was allowed to stay this long. If it wasn’t for you, I would never have been given the opportunity”

He smiled, and then shifted awkwardly before he continued “So, I was thinking we should go out, commiserate, it’s the end of an era after all”

“I don’t know, it’s not a good idea”

“Why not?, we are friends aren’t we?” he posed with a slight annoyance.

I was still unsure, but I thought why not, it would probably be the last time I saw him, which left me feeling sad. “Why not, you’re right”

His smile was wide when he said “this will be a night to remember”

That made me feel nervous, we had been friends for some time. He flirted often, but I rebuffed his advances not because I wasn’t attracted to him, it was more holding to a professional image within this office.

As often women weren’t taken seriously in such roles, so I held to my boundaries, and it must have helped as each assassin took me seriously, and brought their concerns.

Having a relationship with a mentor of theirs would have muddied the waters for them, and me, so it was easier keeping things separate and professional.

I felt like those boundaries had shielded me from George, and now I was defenseless, and out of my comfort zone. As I took his hand I wondered what he had planned, I felt hot under the collar wondering, thinking it both a delightful and frightening idea, I wouldn’t see him again, and I had never been one for flights of fancy.

George took me to a quaint little tavern in Crawley, off the beaten path, it was homey and cozy, liked it.

I was merry before I recalled his earlier words ‘night to remember’, I wonder what he means, I obviously have a few ideas but I don’t know if I like what this may do to my reputation, I realized I was over thinking, and haven’t heard a word poor George has said “sorry care to repeat that?” I ask nicely.  
“You spend too much time in your head, you need to get out of there, and have some fun”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Oh a few things, some I can’t reveal, they will be for you to enjoy”

I guess my mind is in the gutter because this can’t all be sex references. After one more drink he makes me don a blind fold, it takes some time to get there, and when he finally removes the blindfold, I see what looks like a training center for assassins, why has brought me here I wonder.

“Well you have helped so many assassins, thought you would like to see what training we put them through, and I have always wondered how you would fair on the course” he smiled.

“But I have been drinking” I smiled crookedly.

“Not that much, and we won’t use weapons, I promise to be gentle” his wry smile returned.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me” I sauntered over to him, tracing my fingers over the collar of his jacket. His eyes searching to make contact with mine, he got frustrated, grabbing my chin roughly forcing me to look up at him. He pulled me into a hungry kiss, gripping the back on my neck, pressing out lips together, deepening the kiss. He groaned into my mouth, as I to moaned softly in appreciation of the wave of pleasure coursing through me.

“Georgey boy, I knew you had it in you” we heard a voice call out.

George broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine “I am sorry for the interruption, I will get rid of him”

“This one of the Frye twins I assume” I grumbled, not liking the kiss being broken.

“Yes, this would be the irrepressible Jacob”

“Aww Georgey you flatterer” he grinned.

“What do you want Jacob?, you blooding is next week”

“Oh I just wanted to see who you were sneaking in here, and George I must say you have very good taste”

He circled round me, I was getting dizzy trying to keep my eye upon him, I held to my head. “Don’t try keeping pace with me” he laughed. I felt annoyed by his superior attitude, even though he was right.

“What do you want?” I posed.

“I came to train, care to join me” he smiled.

“Cocky aren’t you”

“Confident, you’re brains, and beauty, not meant for the field”

“Jacob stop flirting with my date” George warned.

He threw his hands up in feigned submission after winking at me, I wasn’t sure what to make of him, he was charming, and attractive in a different way to George, but I wanted to leave this way of life spending time with a good friend, not an attractive stranger.

I walked over to George, who had taken off his jacket “I thought we were going” I sighed.

“I am going to show you a little of what we do, and how experience beats youthful enthusiasm any day”

“I already know this, you don’t need to prove it” I slung my arms around his neck, feeling bold.

He pulled me into a swift passionate kiss, then stepped me to the side “this won’t take long” he smiled.

I was annoyed by this battle of male ego, but when I watched him climbing, running, and fighting, I couldn’t help but be in awe of him, he was truly impressive. I am not sure if it was intended to impress me, or teach Jacob a lesson but he managed on both counts. He walked back over to me smiling “impressed?”

“Very” I couldn’t stop smiling, it had been so long since a man had cares to impress me, it was flattering.

Jacob was wheezing, and nursing his wounded pride. We were about to leave, when he called “is that all you have got” through his labored breath.

I stood my hand on George’s arm hoping he would leave it be, he didn’t need to prove anymore, even if Jacob was baiting him.

George turned, releasing my hand “don’t worry, I am only going to help him up”

The next thing I knew was there was a cold metal blade to my throat, and an arm pinning my arms to my sides “don’t train them as well as you used to George, I was able to follow this one, and this one didn’t even put up a fight” he taunted in a deep gravely voice.

George turned looking to me, then to my attacker, he was calm and contained, but I could see the underlying panic knowing him as well as I did. And now I had more than one reason to be frightened, if George was worried this was not good.

“You were followed” I heard him hiss at Jacob who was looked shame faced, but readied himself for another fight.

“She is a friend, let her go, this is between you and me” George demanded.

“You are in no position to make demands George, but your taste in women has much improved”

I closed my eyes, revolted and shaken by his lips against my ear, retracting the blade he nicked my throat, forcing my head to turn, pulling his tongue over the side of my face, he was amused by my disgust. Returning the blade to my throat, I could tell that vile display was for George. And there was me in the middle, of what I had no idea.

“You recall my good taste in blade as well I assume”

I felt the man’s grip tighten “not the best time to taunt me, I have blade to the pretty girls throat, I may be forced to slip teach you a lesson in manners my boy”

“Your right, let her go, and we can talk”

“Talk, but I am holding on to her, useful little bargaining chip this one” he growled, pulling me against him, and laughing darkly.

This was not how I imagined the date going, poor George looked distressed, desperate to calm the situation. I was trying to steady my breathing, not move my head an inch for fear of knocking the blade further. So I could only hope George was a good negotiator.

“Boss, wasn’t there two of them?” one of his goons called.

His grip slacked, his blade hand dropped luckily, I pulled free as he began to crumple to the ground. Jacob standing behind him with a bottle in his hand.

Jacob, and George made quick work of the two goons, I backed away from their leader slowly, hoping his consciousness wouldn’t return in time to grab me. I took my hand to my throat were he had pressed the blade, there was only a small amount of blood, but it frightened me to realize how close I was to being caught in the middle of their dangerous world. I felt a greater empathy for the assassins, I knew they risked life and limb, but it was different actually facing it myself.

George ran over to me, I began shaking, as the shock set in. “I am so sorry”

Before we left the leader called after me “I will remember your face my lovely, you won’t always have assassin guards with you”

We left, and headed back to my office, George sat me down, and waited until I had calmed down a bit before he began ranting. He turned to Jacob “You bloody fool, you could of gotten her killed” he hissed.

“I already told her I am sorry, but she shouldn’t have been there George, that’s on you”

I cut them off in the middle of the blame game “I don’t care about blame, what do I do, he knows my face?”

George began pacing back forth; he didn’t speak for a long while. Then he turned to me “There is only two options I can see, you go into hiding, and I know you well enough to know that’s not an option, so you join the assassins, I have no idea how I will convince the council to let you join us?”

“Convince them, you need to convince me first” I cried.

My mind was racing, how did I have a close call, escape, and somehow still end up trapped. “He has seen your face, so it would be best for you to learn to protect yourself”

“I am no cold blooded killer” I snapped.

“Hey” Jacob sounded insulted.

“Look I may not manage to convince the council yet, and I hope you understand Jacob, you and Evie will have to wait a few months”

“I understand, not sure how Evie will take it though”

“Don’t I get a say?” I cried out again.

“Do you want to live?” George stated curtly.

“Yes, of course” I stated defensively.

“Well then which is it Assassin or hide away?”

“Those are really my only options?”

“I am afraid so, he is a dangerous man, the only reason we didn’t kill him was through fear of reprisals, he has quite a fanatic following, they are all extremists, kill him and they would cause chaos in the streets, killing any poor innocent in their path”

“Assassin” I almost whispered.

Feeling like I had been backed into a corner, I could barely breath, this was what I had hoped to avoid. Now my life was effectively over, and now I had to give up on George, as assassins couldn’t have relationships with their mentors. I had gone from parting ways with him, a possibility of romance, to basically his employee. It was difficult to face, if the council would even allow it, part of me hoped they wouldn’t, another part was liking the idea of being able to defend myself.

Jacob piped up, trying to assure me “It’s not so bad, I will help if I can”

With that George left me with Jacob, to go and convince the council to accept me, god knows how he would manage that one. This certainly had been a night to remember, and now we wouldn’t be parting ways, we would be seeing more of each other, in a different fashion, things were about to change for me, and George, now he would have to be the one having to be professional now.


	2. The incident and all the changes that follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney runs in trouble, and has to turn to George for help, making things more complicated for them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING CONTAINS A MILD NON DESCRIPTIVE SCENE OF A SHORT ATTEMPTED ASSAULT. IF THIS MAY TRIGGER YOU DO NOT READ ON.

Months into training as an assassin, and I had really taken to the hand to hand combat element, the rest I was improving slowly, but hand to hand combat I excelled in. Jacob had enjoyed being my sparring partner, until I over took him, in so many other things he was my better, but he only cared that I could beat him, and it drove him insane. George had become a great mentor, I did my best to be a good student, as I knew of the stresses he faced. There was still tension between us, he would never demonstrate moves with, or on me, always using Jacob or Evie. He avoided touching me, or being alone with me, it felt a bit excessive, but I understood his motives.

Evie was not ecstatic about having to wait, but she soon forgot it when she took me under her wing. She was a good teacher, but she wasn’t as patient or forgiving as George, pushing me to my limit most days. George had tried not to give me preferential treatment, but at times he faltered allowing me breaks that he refused others, I appreciated it, but also found it mildly embarrassing. Jacob picked up on this, and used it.

“Aww Georgey is still holding a torch for you, poor man”

“Leave him alone, this was a strange turn, we were friends”

“Oh I think he was hoping for more than that” Jacob grinned.

“So what if he was” I retorted getting more defensive than intended.

“Am afraid your beyond his reach now, mine however” he smiled wickedly, walking over to me.

“I like men not boys Jacob” I looked coldly at him.

Unperturbed he continued to approach me, and stated “You are barely older than myself, and I will gladly show you how much of a man I am”

Thankfully George distracted him. “Jacob, Evie get back to training please” “A moment please” George called to me.

Pulling me aside George began “I tried to hold them off as long as I could, but they will make you take your blooding with the twins next week”

“Is it not too soon George?”

“I tried that, they said if you’re as dedicated as you seem, then this shouldn’t be an issue, I am sorry”

“It’s not your fault, but I don’t know what to do George, I don’t have that killer instinct”

“I know, this is a mess” he forgot for a moment our roles, and he slid his fingers into my hair, brushing his fingers softly over my cheek for comfort before he realized what he was doing. He jolted his hand back, and muttered an apology, and walked away.

Leaving me to consider what was to be expected of me. After more training I left to walk home, I was mid step when someone seized my wrist, and as they dragged me close, I saw a tall, dark haired man, half of his face scared, his eye blinded, but his working eye was boring into me. I recognized his voice “Hello darling all alone I see”

“I will teach you, and George a lesson” he hissed.

Dragging me inside a building, dragging me up the stairs “Where are we going?” I yelped.

“Hush, I need to make an example of you”

“No, please don’t” I cried.

He ignored my cries, and my kicks, and punches didn’t even faze him, he leant over me, forcing me into a vile sloppy kiss. I began grasping at his face, trying to force him away, in my panic my hidden blade deployed into his throat.

He was still, and silent, then he slumped forward, his dead weight pressing upon me. I dragged myself out from under him, looking at his lifeless body in horror, what had I just done. I ran from the building in my panic, not knowing or thinking I ran straight to George’s, hammering upon the door in a manic manner.

He answered standing in a fighting stance; he relaxed upon seeing me, and then grew concerned seeing my frightened expression. “Are you OK?”

“No” I heaved.

I had begun shaking by the time he allowed me in, he guided me to sit down in his living room. He remained close letting me explain when I had calmed down. His eyes widened, he paced and then turned to me “We will need to hide his body, as we will need time, I will confer with council in the morning”

We took the arduous task of hiding his body, and all evidence of the crime. Returning to George’s both emotionally and psychically exhausted. He told me to take the bed “Please stay” I pleaded.

“Don’t ask me to do that, I will cross a line I can’t come back from, please don’t ask me”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone, and you’re only offering me comfort, nothing more”

“You know it would be more” he pulled away, when he reached the top of the stairs he looked back at me, my eyes still pleading with him to stay.

George looked so torn, I almost felt guilty for wanting him to stay with me. But the man whom I had killed by pure accident had shaken me, I had taken a life, and the responsibility of such an action weighed upon me.

He walked back over to me, pushing open the door to his room, very minimal, only basic comforts within his room, this was not like a home, rather a stop off. I took to his bed, lying down slowly upon my back, looking up to the ceiling.

I felt the bed shift as George took beside me, at first we lay in silence, then I pulled closer, draping my arm around him, cuddling into him. He sighed heavily, putting his arm around my shoulder, his warmth was comforting, as was his light embrace.

“I am sorry” I whispered, I was aware of the difficulties for us both, but I did not wish to be alone.

“It is ok, I understand the shock, I know to a degree what your feeling, the weight of it weighs upon many, the ones whom it weighs upon remain human, when you stop caring, worry. And I to am sorry, I know he went for you to get at me, what I am curious of is how you escaped his attempt upon your life?, I didn’t manage to kill him myself”  
I pulled free of his arms, sitting up, wondering whether it was a good idea to tell him. “He didn’t try to kill me George, I killed him by accident” I squeaked, closing my eyes not wanting to see the look upon his face.

“What?, it’s a bloody good job you killed him, as I would of done it myself” he growled.

He embraced me, pulling me down into his arms, stroking my hair. I was glad he asked nothing else of me, and didn’t press the matter. I found I could sleep only because of George, his protective embrace put me at ease, we both slept soundly.

When I awoke, I was still in his arms, I lifted my head looking up at him, he was awake. He looked alert, I looked at him through tiered eyes, it was nice to wake up next to him.

I wondered if this was the last time after the unfortunate incident last night, would the assassins dismiss me for my carelessness, or worse would they blame George, or kill me for it.

Days passed without hearing from or seeing George, I grew more nervous each passing day.

The days of training after the incident were trying, and today it was difficult to hold my focus, while for the second time poor George was fighting in my behalf.

Evie got in a solid hook, knocking me to ground, the pain hadn’t even registered yet, I was just dazed and still lost in my thoughts. “Jesus you really aren’t here are you” she offered her hand.

I took it, smiling weakly, then the pain ran through my cheek “ow” I exclaimed.

“What’s going on with you?” She pressed.

“Nothing” I dismissed her inquiry off hand. George had told me to act like everything was alright, I wasn’t doing a great job of it, but I could at the very least hold my tongue.

After we trained a little longer, the light began to fail us, so we took to our separate corners in the building and worked upon our strengths to make them true assets, mine hand to hand combat, I recalled that man seizing me and how fear had rendered me motionless at first, then how useless my retaliation had been, it was more than likely he was stronger than me, but I felt a rage trigger within me. I was a angry at myself, and as my punches came in hard and fast, the skin upon my knuckles began to tear, I didn’t stop until the practice wall, bar and dummy were a bloody mess. I stretched my hands, hissing as the pain rushed through the torn skin, stinging like hell. I hissed, and swore loudly.

I had forgotten I wasn’t alone here, my voice echoed in the vast warehouse; both Evie and Jacob rushed in. Seeing I wasn’t under attack, they were about to leave when Jacob stated “what in god’s name have you done?”

He was observing the bloody mess upon the wall, he pulled in beside me at the bench, my arms outstretched, palm up, shaking.

“Turn them over” he ordered.

I turned them slowly “Jesus, they are a terrible mess” he exclaimed. “Evie could you get the bandages”

She was gone before I looked up, Jacob asked while she was gone “what possessed you to do this?” He looked concerned.

I sighed heavily “I am sorry to both you and Evie, this whole things a mess, and I lost my temper for a moment, it won’t happen again”

“Don’t tell Evie I did this”

“Did what?” With that he pulled his arms around me, pulling me to him, minding my hands, he traced his fingers over my hair. “Try not to worry, it will be ok”

I was speechless, I always knew there was more to Jacob than his brash front, but it had taken me by surprise, in desperate need of comfort, I relaxed, and almost cried but I held back long enough for the moment to end.

“There now let’s not let anyone in on my good nature, I have a reputation to keep”

I smiled “Jacob you’re not fooling anyone, I knew there was more to you”

“Well there is plenty more” he whispered seductively.

He didn’t realize it was inappropriate, but either way it made me forget the incident, and made things feel normal for a brief moment.

Evie wondered in “getting cozy are we” she teased. “George won’t like that”

We drew apart slowly, with a guilty look on both our faces.

Jacob recovered quickly “George isn’t here now is he”

I smiled, as their childish banter continued like I wasn’t present. I flinched as Evie doused both hands with alcohol, gritting my teeth I chocked back a yelp. She bandaged them up tightly, I thanked her.

“Well I think it looks like we could all use a drink wouldn’t you say?”

I nodded. All in agreement we headed to our local haunt, taking the table we had claimed as our own. Evie took to the bar “you ok?” Jacob almost whispered.

“Yes, I will be fine Jacob”

George walked in, with an unreadable expression stopping before outlet table, taking a seat was pre-empted by “I can’t stay long”

He turned to me, I was weary, my stomach in knots awaiting what the outcome was. “I have good news with your blooding complete, you are now an assassin”

I was confused, George pulled up, I followed after him catching his arm, half way up the street.

“Wait” I cried. “Are you ok? What about the gang?”

“I am fine, and the assassin council had them eliminated to avoid a war of sorts, they told me to tell you to never force their hand again” it was an ominous threat, but it was also a relief, he was no innocent man, assuaging my conscience a little.

“George wait” I stated as he tried to pull away. “What does this mean?”

“You will be working alongside the Frye twins when they complete their blooding”

“Not what I meant, and you know it”

“Look there can’t be an us, can we leave it at that” he hissed, he sounded impatient and desperate to escape my company.

He took my hand to push it away, feeling the bandages instead; he looked at my hand “what happened?”

“I lost my temper on the training wall, it’s nothing”

“I know this isn’t what you wanted, it’s not what I wanted either, this world was not meant for people such as yourself”

His fingers running through my hair, he took hold of my face gently, looking into my eyes, he smiled. “You are too gentle for this line of work; I am hoping you will balance out the twins”

“You mean do your job for you” I teased.

“Yes I suppose I mean that” his smile grew wider.

I began to feel awkward caught in George’s stare, I gasped when he kissed me, I hadn’t seen in coming. I relaxed into it, feeling his soft lips caress mine, made me tremble, this was exactly how I imagined our first kiss, romantic and gentle, even though technically it was our second. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead to mine “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have” he was breathless.

I ignored his apology “that was exactly how I imagined it, perfect”

“You have been thinking about me have you” he teased.

“Yes, I have” I purred softly.

Taking him in another kiss, this time in my control, I gripped the back of his neck pulling him to me. Both of us becoming more passionate, his hands began to wonder. I gasped for the second time when he grabbed my ass, he was getting bolder as the kiss continued, I liked it. I groaned when his tongue pushed into my mouth, tickling over mine.  
Breaking the kiss for the second time, panting “I should go, this is breaking so many rules”

I felt frustrated and annoyed to hear him throwing in the rules killing the moment. I looked up at him, I could tell he wanted more but felt like his hands were tied. I didn’t know whether to press the matter, or leave it be. But that kiss was so good.


	3. Now an assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney, and George continue their discussion

He looked as if he was about to say something when he pulled back, all this back and forth, and awkward forward, and backward steps were frustrating me. I finally stated "Look the twins will wonder whats keeping me"

"I doubt they will wonder, I think they will know. I wanted this to be more than just a dalliance, but it's not something that could be brought into the light were it belongs. I do not want to sneak around, not with you, I want it all"

"You know we cant have it all" I whispered sadly, knowing it was no ones fault, but I still felt a slight anger toward him.

"Well then I think it best for both of us that we stop this, I will find you all another mentor, there is a Henry Green in London, he would be a wonderful mentor for you" he stated flatly, not making eye contact.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "So you're sending me away George" I exclaimed. He remained silent, his eyes cast to the ground.

I was trying to figure out how we got from that kiss, to sending me to London. I was furious, I stormed back to the tavern, not looking back for fear of letting my anger fade. I heard him calling after me, but I did not wish to hear anymore reasoning, the two of us thought too much. I walked back in, speeding over to my fresh ale, downing it in one, choking it back. Both Evie and Jacob regarded me with strange look as I finished grimacing from the bitter taste the ale left in my mouth.

"Yikes the news that bad?" Jacob teased.

"I am off to London" I grumbled. Dropping back into my chair from earlier.

"Ah there was me thinking Georgey was finally having his way with you" he joked.

I shot him a harsh stare, he held up his hands in mock surrender. It took a while for me to get into the spirit of celebrating, as I was now something I had never wanted to be, and being sent away by the one person I had wanted. So I made the best of the twins charming company, both had a different humor, but both had me in stitches as the night continued. I wondered where I should stay, as I had been staying with George, and my lodgings were so far away, and so empty. If I was too be leaving Crawley, a place I had called home for so long, I did not want to be alone with my thoughts. We continued drinking, the ale following more easily after the initial taste.

"I hate to ask, but I was wondering if I might impose upon you two for somewhere to stay" I stammered, half cut.

"Ah Georgey sends you away, and you seek consolation in my arms, cant say I like being second choice, but I will take one for the team" he teased, with a crooked smile.

"Your hilarious Jacob, a floor, or couch is just fine, if its ok with you Evie?" I hiccuped.

"Of course, cant have are new assassin sister walking across town in this state. Best we all stay together, and I need to finish my story" she began to muddle her words.

"Evie" Jacob cautioned, knowing which story she was about to tell, and you could tell it was a good one.

"You will love it Sid" She continued to tell me an embarrassing story, as poor Jacob cringed, his cheeks ruddy, it amused me no end. Their banter was amusing to witness, and I was so glad that they were friend not foe.

We finally called it a night, after one too many, all of us struggling to balance. As we walked to their small lodgings, we all knocked into one another laughing. Evie missed the keyhole a few times, before we all stumbled inside. Evie was singing to herself, she soon fell asleep were she sat. I however never felt able to sleep in this state, the buzz of the ale giving me untold energy. Jacob smiled"I am sorry to see you go" he slurred.

"I do not wish to go, but I guess as a new thingy, I follow rules of some kind, blah, blah" I grumbled.

"Am sure this Greenie fellow will be a good mentor"

"I hope so, I wanted to thank you, and Evie, you have been soooo good to me" I dropped forward on the couch.

I pulled myself back up slowly, and with great difficulty. Jacob took a seat next me, his hip hitting mine as his dropped on to the couch, I hissed. "Hey" I pushed him in a playful manner.

He pulled in closer, taking his arm around my shoulder, dragging me into a half hug of some kind. After he released me, his eyes caught mine, and even though I couldn't focus, I could feel a strange tension growing between us. In my haze, I didn't see his drunken, clumsy advance coming, his lips crashing to mine painfully at first. As I slid backward, Jacob collapsing atop me, his lips now connecting with mine, even though our co-ordination was off, the kiss wasn't sloppy, rather the opposite, our lips traced each others, fitting so well together. His hands roamed over my hips, his fingers tracing my sides, making me shiver. I heard Evie exclaim in her sleep, I forgotten she was there. I broke the kiss breathlessly, and slurred "Evie"

He ignored my protest, taking my lips with a greater passion this time. He broke the kiss stating he felt the room begin to spin. Jacob was about to say something, he closed his eyes a moment, placing his head aside mine, he was soon snoring rather loudly. Me pinned underneath him, I tried to pull up, but I had not the energy or co-ordination. So I gave in, the haze holding me awake for a time, trying to wonder from thought to thought, before the ale began to wear off enough for me to find rest, be it in an uncomfortable position.


	4. Forever changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney finds herself thrown into the deep end

It had been awkward leaving the twins that morning, Jacob and myself barely able to hold eye contact, both feeling a little embarrassed by our drunken behavior. Evie of course played upon the tension between us, making us both blush before I left, making my goodbyes strained but no less sad. 

I did not wish to say goodbye to George, a little worse for wear I felt unable to hear his excuses again, or face my own shame for backing away. Returning to what would no longer be my home, was a sad moment. I wondered round recalling memories made within this place, my eyes misted over. I packed slowly, lingering in each room before I had the heart to leave for the last time. I had been uprooted, my career, and life was changed. I had been given a train ticket, I took the scenic route, feeling sentimental about what had been home for a long time.

I finally caught the train, unsure as to why I was so nervous, but I felt restless, shifting in my seat. The journey was long, and my thoughts were all worries about my new mentor, and living in London, as an assassin no less. I had never planned for such a life, I still wondered as to how I had gotten here, it only hurt my head running in these circles. Pulling in to the station, I stepped off, the busy bustling station was something I was not used to, I liked to take my time, move at my own speed. It seemed the crowd dictated that I move at their rushed speed, as I reached the exit, I realized I had no idea where I was going, or how to get there.

I turned to my left, spying a hooded fellow, leaning causally against the wall, I paid him no heed until I heard a smooth Indian voice ask "Are you my new recruit?"

He looked the part, his robes definitely assassin uniform, I had not noticed upon first glance. "You're Henry?" I felt surprised.

"Not who you expected?" he smiled.

"I am sorry, the name threw me, I am pleased to meet you" I tried to make things less awkward.

"I will say you're not what I expected either, you don't have that killer instinct look to you" he tilted his head regarding me.

He held out an outstretched hand, a gesture to follow him on. "Let us return to my shop, and I shall give you you're first mission"

I nodded, not wanting to tell him what was going on in my head. He could already see through me, I was no assassin, I did not know what I was going to be able to do to aid their cause. I knew all about assassins and their missions, none of it appealed to me. Never had been one for danger, I liked the quiet life, I missed the quiet life.

Henry must have asked me a question, as he was looking to me as if awaiting a response. I looked to him dazed "Sorry, what did you say?"

"How was you're blooding?" he seemed curious.

I recalled that I was not allowed to give the true answer, so I gave a half truth "I finished the job, but it didn't run smoothly"

"Not many do" 

I was about to return his question, but something in his darkened expression suggested it was not up for discussion, so I remained silent, following him on through the streets of London. The streets were crowded, apologising endlessly as people knocked into me. Henry was smiling, and shaking his head as I apologized yet again. "What's amusing?"

"Your manners may have take a back seat, or sorry will be the only word you utter here"

He walked through the crowds effortlessly, avoiding nearly all, and those of whom collided with him, he simply continued unfazed. This was going to require many changes of me, I had not considered how many. Crawley was not necessearily quiet, but different, well my little street had been, all neighbors knew each other, there was a strong sense of community, but I guess we had the time for it, this city moved so quickly that one barely found time to breath let alone say hello to passers by.  
Upon reaching Henry's shop, I took a deep breath, it had been difficult to hold my tongue, and not apologize to every single person. I followed him into the back, taking a seat "Would you like a tea?"

"Yes thank you" I was parched.

Henry was a gracious host, and had the look of gentle soul once he relaxed into an arm chair. I forgot my manners and drank the tea in one gulp, it was refreshing. "So to business he stated, you're first mission to pick up a package"

"Sounds easy enough"

"Ah that is the thing, this package is in Templar hands, we need you to get it back"

"I knew that sounded to easy" I retorted, sighing heavily.

Henry told me the details, telling me of how many Templar's patrolled this building, and what the package would look like, but not what it contained, I held back my curiosity to ask. He supplied me with additional weapons, nothing deadly felt right in my hand, but I forced a thank you, taking the blade, and gun. I nodded. It seemed that I was to be thrown into the deep end straight away, I took a deep breath before I stepped back on to those streets, knowing what was expected of me. Once I managed to find the building, it was crawling with Templar's, I could see through the window from a near by roof top.

I had little time to decide what type of assassin I would be, straight through the front door, and head on, or crafty, and ingenious. Neither appealed to me, but head on felt more honest, and to look your enemy in the eye was only right if you were to take their lives.

I had waited for there to be the least in attendance before I crashed through the window, shocking myself with my speed and agility under pressure. One female Templar, and one male, he was the easiest, as he just ran, at me, the blade piercing his chest, he clung to me, as he dropped to ground. I heard her cocking a gun as she swore blind she would have my life for that, I took the hidden blade to her throat, her eyes wide with shock, then dulled with pain. Tears streaked my cheeks, as I laid her down aside her friend. I felt strange, I had found it so easy, yet the shame that I left with was heavy, I apologized before I left, the way I came in. I was sorry to them, and sorry to let go of all that I was. I snatched the package. No witnesses, no one to speak of my appearance, just their blood upon the ground, and upon my hands.

I returned to Henry's shop changed, my hands shaking, the blood covering them wouldn't come off. And I found myself feeling detached, who had I been when I entered that room, it was no one I recognized. I had yet again taken a life, and it was not easier the second time, I may have only protected myself, or at least that's how I justified it to myself. Part of me had died in that room, and now as I sat alone in the dark, I was truly an assassin, what ever that entailed.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything feels as if its moving too fast for Sidney

I awoke to the blinding light pooling through the window in the living room, I pulled up my heavy arm to shield my burning eyes. I squinted, pulling away from the chair slowly, each muscles protested to the discomfort I had placed upon them sleeping here. I had thought I would not find peace, and I had not as my dreams were vivid violent, and draining. I sighed heavily, wondering how I was going to survive this new life.

Henry entered, he smiled gently. “Ah how do you feel today, you looked very troubled” he pressed tentatively.

I was not willing to share my pain, I was convinced he wouldn’t understand it, little did I know he was possibility the only one who would understand this inner turmoil. Not having this knowledge, I pulled up a wall between us, donning a mask.  
“I am fine, what am I to do for the brotherhood today?” I had not intended it to have an air of sarcasm to it, Henry raising his eyebrow.

“I believe you know the two assassins to be joining us today”

I furrowed my brow “How would I know any assassins?” I stated sharply.

“Oh I am sorry, I was led to believe you knew Jacob, and Evie, the Frye twins” he added, awaiting a look of recognition.

I just lost myself in thought, I had said my goodbyes, and was lead to believe I was would be alone out here. But now it wasn’t to be the case, a part of me felt relief, the burden would not be mine alone. But I couldn’t possibly share my thoughts with Jacob, and Evie. Even though they had a difficult childhood, they had grown up with the ideals of assassins. I had grown up with the ideology of a healer, freak circumstance forcing me into a position opposing my own beliefs, I was torn. 

I felt exhausted realising that this also meant, I would have to wear this mask, play this role for more than Henry. I dropped back into the chair I had just struggled out of. My reaction, and body language speaking volumes. “What is it Sidney?” he pressed, couching beside me.

“You wouldn’t understand” I dismissed his kindness.

“Try me” he offered. His eyes so sincere, I felt cruel holding to this cold front, but I couldn’t be thought of as weak, I imagined that the order would frown upon an assassin who hated killing.

“I can’t Henry, I know your sincere, but I just can’t” I sighed heavily. “So when are we to meet the twins?” I changed the subject artlessly.

“We should leave now, they will be arriving soon” he added, not appreciating me shutting down, but seeing no way to press me.

I dragged myself up once again, getting ready on autopilot. I barely registered the water upon my skin. Drying my hair as best as I could before, plaiting it to one side to hold it free of my face. Like the walking dead, I descended the stairs re-joining Henry. He looked to me sorrowfully, but he thought better of pushing me to confess my troubled mind. I was glad of it, but the weight of it pressed upon my chest, and clouded my thoughts, I needed someone to find me in this interminable fog. I followed Henry through the manic streets of London, paying no mind to the souls milling round me. I felt like a lost soul in this sea of faces, I had to remind myself to breath as the rising fear caught me off guard. I pushed it down before it overwhelmed me.

Having to scale a building pulled my mind clear of the horrors that lingered in that fog. Henry made it look easy, it was anything but. I knew the only way I could continue was to keep going, if I stopped for a moment, my arms would seize. I used my momentum, to keep pushing forward. Pulling up last and unceremoniously out of breath. I was barely able to catch my breath before it was taken from me with a very enthusiastic hug, I was quite surprised when I escaped the embrace to see Evie, and this brought a genuine smile to my face. “Aww, I knew you would miss me” I teased.

“Stuck with only Jacob to talk to, of course I missed you” she cloaked her genuine feelings in barbed sarcasm, but I could see her true meaning, I smiled widely. Noticing a lingering glance passing between Henry, and Evie, this I noted to use later. I looked to Jacob who was taking in the view of London, his eyes focused. He turned, looking pleasantly surprised to see me. 

“Sidney” he cried. “You thought you had escaped us didn’t you” he joked.

“Yes, I guess I have failed, should I turn in my blade” I stated dramatically, but wishing it was possible.

“No you can help me build up my gang” he chirped.

“No this again” Evie stressed, taking her palm to her forehead in frustration.

“Gang?” I questioned.

“Yes, I am going to call them the rooks, what do you think? Need to take back the streets somehow” his eyes alight with ambition.

“I think it’s a good idea” I added much to the dismay of both Evie, and Henry. “What?” I exclaimed.

“Don’t encourage him Sidney” Evie pleaded.

“Well it is an idea to have a powerbase to expand upon, is it not?” I added.

“See Evie, Sidney knows a good idea when she hears one” he stated cheerfully, a wide smile crossing his face.

“No, she just likes you Jacob” she teased. 

My cheeks flushed, it was never fun to be caught in the cross fire of sibling rivalry, especially when they knew exactly to say to embarrass you. I didn’t intend to embarrass poor Henry, but it reaction to my own embarrassment, I retorted with a wicked smile. “Don’t think your lingering look with Henry went unnoticed” 

So much for using it later, I had used my ammunition. I would have to find other ways to hold them all at a distance, the turmoil within would go unnoticed, and unquestioned, I would see to that. Evie’s suitably flustered, I broke the tension “I suppose we should take you to Henry’s place, you will love it Evie” that throw away comment wasn’t intended to deepen the red in her cheeks, I had meant all the books, I knew her as an avid reader. But I let it be seen as a witty, sarcastic remark.   
Again I watched the three of them make it to ground in record time, I wondered if I should just stay up here, the way down looked more precarious than the climb up. I took a deep breath, taking a good grip of the side of the building, taking my time, assuring myself, my footing and grip was steady. As I dropped to ground, a young woman, looked to me as if I had lost my mind, I just waved cheerily to her, that soon sent her on her way. 

Jacob, Evie, and Henry standing with their arms crossed, taping their feet as if they had been waiting an age. “Come on, I did not grown up an assassin, it doesn’t come naturally to most human beings” I strained through my heavy breathes.  
“I suppose you’re right” Henry relaxed his posture.

I followed behind them, not wishing to engage in conversation about the fight between the Templars, and Assassins in London. But unintentionally Henry pushed the issue when we reached the shop “Sidney completed her first mission yesterday. Securing us important information about the artefact”

“Well done, I can’t wait to read it” Evie rubbed her hands together in anticipation, she had a true mind for the history, an artefacts. 

“Did you kill any Templars?” Jacob asked.

“Yes” I stated short and to the point, but with more heaviness in my words than intended.

“Are you ok Sidney?” Jacob pressed, placing a comforting hand to my shoulder.

“Yes, it just didn’t exactly go to plan, but it was a success” I stated with a false cheer.

Jacob didn’t seem convinced, my acting skills were not as good as I had assumed, another thing I would have to work on. The list was becoming endless. I watched Henry, and Evie converse about the artefact, her eyes alight with a thirst for knowledge, and a wonder of this ancient object. I wished I could cast aside the weight of ending lives, and be as enthused as the twins. I did not think them heartless, quite the contrary; I knew them to be lovely people. But they were raised to think differently, I was raised to value life, and heal. So do end life no matter the reasoning was difficult to process.

I took to the living room, dropping down upon the couch. I heard footsteps, I went to pull up “No, don’t move, just sit up a moment” Jacob suggested.

I sat up, feeling the strain in my back. He pulled my head on to his lap “Better?” he asked.

“Yes, much”

It was just uncomfortable in a different way; I looked up at Jacob “So you really think my idea is a good one? Will you help me organise the rooks?” he stated eagerly.

“Yes, I think to win back the streets it would be necessary. And always good to have back up when you need them” 

“See you get it, why doesn’t Evie?” he grumbled.

“You both work differently, so you aren’t going always going to see eye to eye”

“See, another reason I missed you, you always know what to say” he paused for a moment, he looked a little nervous “there are other reasons I missed you” he whispered.

My cheeks flushed, he had me at a disadvantage in his lap. I pulled up slowly, but this was a bad move, as when I turned we were face to face. “I know our first kiss left a little to be desired, but I was a little worse for wear” his confidence seeming to grow the longer I remained close. I had enough on my mind without adding Jacob on top of it, literally.

The thought however did thrill me. I allowed myself to think upon it too long. Giving Jacob time to lean forward, taking my lips passionately, he ticked my lips with his tongue. I was more than tempted to lose myself in the moment, as passion of the kiss filled me with a craving. I broke the kiss just as he began to groan softly into my mouth.

He looked confused “Evie, and Henry are just out there” I tried to brush off my action upon their presence.

“Am I making a fool of myself?” he asked unexpectedly.

“No Jacob, why would you think that?” I retorted feeling a bit guilty, but everything kept moving so fast, I wasn’t getting time to think.

“I don’t have much experience to guide my actions, I find it easier to read a deadly situation than you” he half joked.

“I am sorry Jacob, just so many changes, but maybe we could try when we get time to do things the old fashioned way” I said this thinking there wouldn’t be time, so his ego was safe, as were my secrets.

“You mean a date?” He pressed.

“Yes, a date” 

“Ah now that I will arrange, so is this you saying yes to the date?” he asked with a puppy like look in his eyes.

“Yes, just let me know when” I thought that would be the end of the discussion.

“Okay then, I don’t know London yet, so I will need a little time”

I nodded, walking toward the front of the shop, he caught my trailing arm. “Just one more kiss before we return to business” his smile crooked.

His sweet nature made it difficult to say no, and he was such a good kisser, even the drunk kiss had been delicious. So for a moment I forgot the entire mess I was in, and surrendered. Both of us sharing our passion, his lips tracing over mine, both of us eagerly pulling the other closer. When we finally surfaced for air, we shared a starry eyed glance, it was all new, all so exciting. So maybe there would be a saving grace, Jacob could distract me from the horrors dwelling within my mind.  
We stepped out flustered, trying to fix our hair, and collars, all the tell-tale signs of what we had been up to. 

“Wondered when you two would come up for air” Evie smiled wryly.

“A little pleasure before business” Jacob stated emboldened by my presence.

“That I didn’t need to know” she grimaced.

“Keep pushing it, and I will tell you every little detail”

“Fine, I surrender” she held up her hands.

He laughed. “To work” he stated looking to Henry.


	6. Remaking London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Henry begin their research. Sidney and Jacob begin recruiting for the rooks

We split into groups, Evie and Henry were going to begin the search for leads on the artefact, and Jacob and I were to begin organising the madness of the streets. I waved to both Henry and Evie, looking to Jacob with an arched eybrow "I hope you have a plan, as I have no idea how to recruit people for a street gang." I admitted at a loss.

"Of course I have a plan." He smiled broadly before he began to walk ahead.

"Woah." I exclaimed. "Plan on letting me in on this plan then." I pressed.

"Follow me, you will see." He remarked, the smile remaining upon his face, I envied his confidence and assurance as I had none of it.

When we stepped into a local tavern off the beaten track, you could see it was full of manual workers, some still wore the grime from a days labour upon their clothes and faces. They looked exhausted, some weary and to be harassed any further looked as if it would break their spirits. Their fears followed clad in red, hats low upon their brows. They clicked their knuckles, a behemoth of a man, a spindly girl and a wild-eyed man marched over to the bar as if they owned the place. The weary clientele moved from their path wishing only for a simple life, they grabbed the bar keeper by the scruff of his collar "So where is Mr Starricks money?" The behemoth pressed in a low growl. He was there purely for intimidation.

Jacob piped up "I believe I was here before you."

All three turned to look at who was so foolish as to interrupt their business dealings, a smile broke across their faces, as upon first glance Jacob didn't look like he could cause anyone a problem, but this would be their mistake. I was not prepared to fight, but I knew it would be inevitable, as they looked like they were itching for one. The behemoth stepped to the front, I looked to Jacob awaiting direction of some kind, but none was necessary as the next statement made it clear "Oh a bloody joker, what do you say we teach him and his little bitch a lesson" The wild-eyed man remarked.

I narrowed my eyes upon him, the tavern was silent, but no empty, all patrons looking on wide-eyed as the three blighters rushed forth. The two men went for Jacob, while the lanky woman charged at me. I underestimated her she was more scrappy than she looked, taking a solid punch to the gut, I was winded, my eyes watering. I reeled backward, luckily this staggered backward footing gave me enough time to recover to see her next attack coming, she swung at me, I ducked leaving her fighting air. I followed swiftly with an upper cut as I rose up, this knocked her to the wall, as she clung to her chin upon the ground, I wondered how Jaco was fairing. I turned to see his in a choke hold by the behemoth, with the wild-eyed one sneaking up behind with a blade, I rushed over grabbing two heavy bottles on my travels, my adrenaline pumping, thinking clearly but not of the real danger but how to avoid the danger and survive this. I crashed the bottles across the heads of the two men, stunning the behemoth just enough to loosen his grip, and the wide-eyed man staggered to the wall dropping his blade, which I kicked beyond his bleary-eyed grip "Knife" I warned Jacob.

The woman must have pulled herself up as I turned the burning, and dull ache of a fist connecting with my cheek met me, I did not have time to look over my shoulder I threw a solid elbow to their face feeling and hearing something snap behind my elbow. I turned my jaw throbbing, the taste of blood filling my mouth to see her grabbing her nose now gushing blood. I didn't let her recover I kicked her off her feet.   
"I little help" I heard a strangled cry call.

I turned to see the wide-eyed blighter choking Jacob, the behemoth unconscious upon the floor. I took him in a stranglehold from behind, his grip relinquishing with his consciousness, he would have tried to grab at me but a dazed Jacob held his arms until he joined his friend upon the ground. They all slunk away when they roused "We will be back" they cried.

The barkeep was not thankful, as he feared their reprisal, he kicked us out. But our taking a stand did not go unnoticed a few patrons slipped out after us. I was helping Jacob to the wall to steady him "So much for gratiude" Jacob muttered and winced.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I pressed in concern just in case there were injuries I couldn't see.

"Depends is this a scheme to free me of my clothes?" he smirked, paying for it with pain as he hissed.

"No, I just want to know your ok" I pressed not ready for the mood to lighten until I knew he was ok, fighting alone was much easy, I hated having to fear for another, my heart had lurched seeing him in those choke holds.

"Well then I am fine" he assured me. "And you?" he pressed. His eyes scrutinising my face, as he cupped my chin in his hand, I winced.

"Nothing I won't recover from, she didn't get many punches in, but she was scrappier than I expected" I confessed feeling foolish for underestimating her.

"We came out of it alright, you could do with a few war wounds anyway far too pretty to be taken seriously" he teased and complimented me in the same breath. Pulling me to him, his eyes alight as he leant in, his lips dangerously close to mine, his breath teasing at my skin.

Before our lips could meet some one called "Sorry to interrupt, but what you both did in there wasn't unappreciated by all. Bout time someone put them assholes in their place"

We pulled apart slowly, standing side by side, I let Jacbod take the lead, and was impressed by how motivational and inspiring he managed to be "These are our streets are they not, it is time we reclaimed them. We can not allow such oppression to continue, we need to work together"

"Yeah I suppose your right" A voice beside him called.

There was a group of five men milling outside, all from working class families, all sick of struggling to survive only to be harassed further by the blighters. They had been pushed far enough and inspired by our stand now wanted to fight back themselves, we welcomed them all to the rooks. No one was happy with the name, but these men would rally others of their like to the rooks, so there would be more, it was a hopeful start.

"Meet us by the old shipyard, we shall begin training tomorrow night if you're ready"

They were unanimous in their agreement, I had expected them to need more persuasion, but they must have been pushed too far already, at breaking point. I was glad of their support, as this could have gone many different ways, but thankfully it worked in our favour. We joined them in a drink just outside the tavern, before they all began to call it a night, returning to their respective homes. The ale had stung the cuts in my mouth but it removed the taste of blood. 

Jacob looked weary. "What is it?" I pressed.

"I don't know I guess I hoped we would get more" he sighed, the disappointment clear as his shoulders dropped.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, you got a proud and tough group of working men there" I added feeling more enthused than him, and just glad that I had not had to kill anyone.

"We got." He corrected. "And when we retell this can it be you asking me for help, save my male pride." A wry smiled playing about his lips, his eyes creased at the corners.

I laughed to myself "Tell whatever story you like, I know the truth" I smirked.

We began walking back to greens, as we would get no more done today. Before we stepped beyond the threshold Jacob caught my arm "Thank you. I will never admit this to anyone but you did well today, I couldnt of asked for better back up, good instincts." his smile was gentle and his gaze earnest.

I could only manage to nod as I wasn't prepared for such sincerity, I followed in behind Jacob. As we took to the sitting room Evie cried "You two look like hell"

"Recruiting for a gang it tough going, and what did you and greenie do cosy up with a good book" he teased.

"If you mean did we do research, yes, and we have a few starting points tomorrow, and with there being three of us we can cover more ground." Her eyes alight with the hope of discovery.

Henry looked amused by her childlike awe and how it lit up her eyes. He turned to us after gazing at Evie for a time "I will show you to your rooms, you both look as if you could use the rest, and time to heal" he lay his arm out to direct us.

I took up behind Jacob as we walked up the stairs, he took Jacob off to one side "Am I not getting to share" he stated in mock protest. "This is temporary I assure you" he called after me as I entered my room.

I smiled to myself, he was charming and complicated indeed. Henry followed me into my room, I sat upon the edge of my bed, then looked up to see he was lingering. "What?" I questioned as softly as I could manage given the fatigue that was setting in.

"Are you ok?" He pressed.

"Life uprooted and changed completely who wouldn't be fine after that" I remarked harshly.

"I understand more than you know when you feel ready to talk you know where I am" he offered not taking offense to my brushing off his concern again.

Before he disappeared I called after him "Henry."

"Yes?" he popped his head back in hopeful I was about to say something of note.

"Thank you" I simply stated, not what he had hoped for, but it was something. It was a recognition of him rather than a defensive dismissal.

Once he was gone, I pulled a pillow under my head, and curled up into a ball, this was the only way I managed to sleep, not comfortable but it gave me a strange illusion of peace.


	7. Working with the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney finds she can't hide when working with the twins

I awoke pained by the tight position I had pulled myself into, stretching out all of my tight muscles was agonizing. I took a deep breath as I recalled that Evie expected us all to work together, how could I possibly work with them? I would be revealed as the imposter I was, I am no assassin. I would prove how out of place I truly was. My stomach tightened. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, struggling to convince myself to pull up. So I lay there looking at the ceiling in a daze. A light knock upon my door led me to jolt up and declare, “I am awake.”

Evie’s voice chimed with sarcasm, “That’s wonderful news. Be ready in 5 minutes.”

I did not have many clothes with which to change into, but it seemed that someone had dealt with that already as I found a few outfits and necessities had been left in my room, I could only assume it was Henry as I couldn’t imagine either of the twins going to such trouble for me.

I cleaned up swiftly, making myself as presentable as I could manage. Donning the hidden blades served as a reminder that whoever I used to be and the life that once was mine was truly over. These blades were intended to see that others’ lives to would be ended, at my hand. The blood upon my hands could not be removed no matter how many times I washed them, they remained unclean. But I found the act of washing them soothing; this ritual repeated allayed my fears for a short time. I believed that if I kept my hands clean, that I would not have to harm another human being again. I knew it was not reasonable but it stopped me spiraling down into a dark place within me.

I had to focus and hold this front. So I took the outfit atop the pile and found that it fit perfectly, not too tight or loose and that I could move about in it. The jacket had a hood so should I need to guise my face I could. I would have to live in the shadows, and I feared that it wouldn’t be long before the darkness took within my soul. What would I have to become to survive this way of life?

I pulled up leaving who I was behind in that room, I looked back and for a moment it was as if I could see her. A ghost of who I once was looking to with accusing eyes, I had been the one to kill her and take her place. I found myself mouthing ‘I am sorry’ despite knowing she wasn’t really there. I sped down the stairs to find an inpatient Evie looking to me with a furrowed brow. She was tapping her foot impatiently to make a point, and the sound came to my ears as a sharp rhythmic tapping upon the wood. “Finally,” she exclaimed with exasperation.

I would have usually apologized in this instance but instead, I just looked to Jacob fleetingly then to her and awaited her continuation which followed after a marginally awkward silence. "Lucy Thorne is believed to be gaining possession of the piece of eden. We need to check out this lead and location." 

She held a map before me showing the marked location, I did not know London well enough to know where exactly this was, so I just nodded along. All the while I was hoping that this would be a simple operation, but my hopes were dashed at the sight of a pistol. Evie handed to me, "Hopefully there will be no need but we should be ready for any eventuality."

I wearily took the pistol in hand, I had been taught how to use one but I couldn't be assured of my accuracy under pressure.

"Jacob please keep to the mission," Evie sighed.

"I swear," Jacob remarked crossing his fingers over his chest, with a sly smile upon his lips.

Evie looked to me, and I wasn't sure if she was relaying the same plea to me, or hoping I would keep an eye on Jacob. I did not care to ask. I looked at the pistol in hand, the cold metal pressing to palm as a reminder of its presence. Another way to kill I thought morosely to myself.

Evie knowing where we were heading took the lead and I followed behind her, and Jacob after me. At least today was just about gaining notes and research, so I could hope this would hopefully be an easy grab and run. I slowly began to lag behind the twins, still keeping them in sight. The streets of London were busy, the chilly overcast weather didn't slow a single person down, everyone was in a rush, all but myself. Rounding streets and crossing over a bridge. I did not care to be involved in their banter, I liked the twins beyond missions, but what could I add here, I didn't even want to be here. I missed my old life and my old self, I was resistant to accepting this as my new lot in life.

The twins disappeared from my view, that could only mean we had reached our destination. I looked up to see them scaling a building, I wondered how anyone could miss such a sight. I was reluctant to follow them as it was not so easy for me. I had been training but this had been their way of life whether it be through choice or just all they knew was another matter. I was slow to reach them, Jacob waved me over. "What is the plan?" I pressed through heavy breaths trying to hold my balance upon the precarious rooftop.

"Jacob will take out the shooters upon the rooftops. And you can be my eyes ground level. The crate we need is in that carriage there."

She pointed to a carriage surrounded by blighters. Some were milling around, and others were armed at higher points.

"Surely upon her first mission with us, it would be more fun for her to follow my lead, dear sister."

"Jacob," She remarked with such a practiced eye roll and tone of disapproval. "I need you to stick to the mission and given your...involvement I think you would only serve to distract each other."

"Dear sister what do you think I would be doing? Stealing a moment in an ally. Although now that you mention it maybe she should come with me." He grinned widely, his eyes alight with mischief.

I blushed at his insulation thankful it wasn't obvious in this dull light, I just smiled.

"No, Jacob. She is staying with me."

"You get to have all the fun. You could at least give me a challenge," he stated with a mild annoyance before slinking off.

I followed after Evie, after climbing down, we slunk around corners evading the watchful eyes of the blighters. I just followed after her, looking to the blighters close by to see if they had caught sight of us. Somehow we had managed to make it to the carriage without being spotted. I whispered to Evie, "Those two marksmen will catch sight of us any minute."

A quick motion of her arm and flash of something leaving her hand was all I saw but the first armed blighter dropped grasping to her throat, and the second one followed swiftly after. Evie was so swift and deadly in her accuracy, she seemed untroubled by the sight of the blighters breathing their last. She only seemed concerned about the artifact and these notes. She broke open the crate, taking a notebook from within before she looked back inside and continued rifling through its content. I keep a watchful eye on the blighters still oblivious to our presence, and I could only hope it would remain that way.

I gasped when I saw Jacob's head appear over the rim of the cart, "Have you found it?" he inquired.

"I can't be sure," Evie whispered in response.

"We have to go," Jacob exclaimed running around to take the driver's seat in the carriage.

"What did you do?" Evie cried.

Jacob did not respond. A group of Blighters cried after us. A sudden jolt almost lost my footing as the carriage took into motion.

"Come over here and say that," Jacob exclaimed to the carriage swiftly pulling along side us.

I saw a man loading a pistol, I found I was just watching him load and aim at me. Evie was forced to shoot him before he was able to take his shot. He dropped from the carriage, leaving it to meander to a halt. My heart was racing. I didn't want to look to Evie as I imagined she was staring at me in disbelief. All the while we were holding off the blighters Jacob was goading them. Evie was pleading with him to stop, but he continued regardless. I hated being amongst this chaos.

I steadied myself as we rounded another corner, another two carriages gave case. Pulling up at the same time, Evie was busy with targets of her own, so I had no choice. I drew the pistol and took aim, but the unsteady hand and footing led the bullet to hit the driver in the shoulder. It forced him to drop his weapon. Before they drew to a stop, the man beside the driver took to the roof and jumped across seizing me by the throat. I pushed my blade through his throat in a swift reflex. The amount of blood still shocked me, as did the gunshots firing about me, bullets whistling about me. It was either luck or poor aim that led to not a single one hitting me, I didn't care which.

They tried to ram us off the road, there was so many of them. I was forced to widen my stance to stay upright. I heard Evie exclaim, "I am running out of bullets."

Jacob gave her what remained of his own supply of ammunition before continuing to steer us away from an oncoming carriage. I was barely still upon my feet. I was once again forced to take aim, this time finding my mark. A bullet cut a bloody hole in the middle of the carriage drivers forehead, I held back the urge to throw up at the horrific sight. I swallowed down my fear and humanity, holding to the façade of being in control. We were forced to abandon the carriage as they wouldn't give up, they just kept coming. Under a hail of gunfire, Evie was forced to leave the crate behind begrudgingly. I saw them both step on the bridge, I followed after them. I just looked down at the moving train below us and froze in place, they didn't expect me to jump? Did they?

I looked to Jacob wide-eyed hopefully conveying that this was madness, there had to be another way. He just grabbed my hand and cried, "Jump."

As he propelled forward it forced me to follow. I did not land with any grace I stumbled painfully, finding myself flat upon the roof of the train. I groaned at the pain of the impact. I felt an arm pull under my shoulder and pull. I was aided to a standing position. I scowled at Jacob.

"What did you expect me to do? Leave you there," he exclaimed.

"God damn it, Jacob. Forgive me for not being used to jumping onto moving trains." I hissed in both anger and pain.

I was angry because it had terrified me, this was all happening so fast, you barely got time to think.

Evie was glaring at me, but I was on a tear now and her judgemental stare irked me. "I wasn't brought up as an assassin, it's all new to me. Cut me some slack." I cried at her.

"I understand that but you can not hesitate like that again, you could have gotten yourself killed. Or one of us," She stressed.

My anger began to ebb away as I could see she was right but she didn't understand how difficult this was for me, neither of them had any idea. We remained atop the train until it drew close to Greens shop. Evie was eager to look at what she had managed to salvage, as she stared intently at the notebook. "Jacob we lost valuable information thanks to your recklessness." She grumbled.

I just remained at a distance from them both, not wanting to get caught in the middle of their disagreement. I also wanted to be away from them, as I hated them both for adding to blood staining my hands. I wanted so desperately to wash them but I could not so the anxiety remained. It felt strange to be sitting atop a train, watching the world go by. I was glad to depart the train and put my feet back on solid ground. The twins were still at odds with each other they didn't notice me slip away. I hurried up the stairs slamming the door to my room. Planting my back against it and sliding to the ground, I began to hyperventilate, I couldn't catch my breath, I was shaking like a leaf. I pressed my forehead to my knees as I pulled them to my chest. I wept silently, the fear and rage streaming out of eyes. I finally managed to steady my breathing, my chest burned. I continued to gasp and snif, the overwhelming feeling began to dull into a heaviness within my body. I only dragged myself up as I needed to wash my hands, I had to get them clean. Wipe away the flashes of blighters dropping to the ground in all manner of sickening ways. The blood came off but in my mind, it was still there streaked across my palms. 

A knock at the door forced me to focus on looking presentable and not like I had been crying and freaking out only moments ago. I smoothed out my clothes and hair, wiping away any tears that lingered. I opened the door and gasped, "George. What Are you doing here?"

"Better than the reception I expected off you I guess." He smiled.

He looked a little weary as if he hadn't been sleeping well. I should have hated him but in that moment I just embraced him as I need to feel safe if only for a moment before I recalled all the reasons I should be angry with him. He was slow to return my embrace but as his arms took around me, I sighed. I could convince myself in the warmth and safety of his arms that everything would be ok.


End file.
